


Knight's Killer

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Bit of Daige, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Randy Orton has been sent to a mental hospital, where he meets people who are similar to him. He meets the youngest patient, and is instantly interested, but there are things about her and about himself that will destroy him, the girl, and the life they are trying to start.





	1. Chapter One

****WWE Hospital had many patients in the years that it was in session. Some patients were more memorable than others. The youngest patient was 21 years old. All the others were older. The patients couldn't just be anyone. The families had to be chosen, Vince McMahon built the facility. He passed down the business to his daughter and her husband, Stephanie and Hunter.

As a co-ed psychiatric, it held many males and females. A new patient was arriving that day. It was one of the most buzzing news in a while. He was said to be crazy, but really? Who wasn't?

Randall "Randy" Orton, a twenty-four year old was the new patient. His father admitted his son after Randy told him that he heard voices in his head. The voices were telling him to do things he didn't want to do. The voices didn't leave him alone. So his father admitted him so his son could get the help he needed.

Randy looked at the people around him, a scowl on his face. He did not want to be there. The voices were telling him that he was okay. That he didn't belong there. That he didn't need help.

A guy with a name tag that had  _Finley_  written on it, led him to his room. He watched the people as he walked by. He saw a five foot nothing man wearing a mask. Two big guys arm wrestling. Randy rolled his eyes and continued walking. He didn't care for these people. The voices were telling him that he was better than everyone in the hospital.

Randy heard screaming. He turned and saw a dual haired man hugging a pillow, calling it a briefcase. Another man was screaming, fighting against the male nurses, glaring at the dual haired man.

Finley stopped and told Randy that had arrived to his room. Randy nodded and entered the room. Half the rom was empty. The other had a few personal items. Finley left. Randy entered the room and watched his roommate. His roommate had blond hair to his shoulders, a smirk on his face as he watched the new arrival.

"Randall Orton. You must be my new roommate. I thought I was getting a scrawny loser," the blond commented.

"Randy. And you are?" Randy asked, as he glared at his roommate. The voices were telling him not to trust the other man.

"Adam Copeland but everyone, especially the ladies call me Edge," he responded, a smirk on his face.

Randy smirked. He liked the guy. He was an okay roommate. "What are you in for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's lunchtime, stick with me, I'll show you who you should talk to and who you should stay away from," Edge told him.

Randy nodded as he followed Edge out of the room. They arrived to the area where many of the patients hung out. Edge took him to a table and they sat sown across each other.

"This is the lounge. We can hang out here, the cafeteria, or out back. It's a privilege. One bad move and it's taken from us," Edge explained.

Randy nodded.

"You see the guy in the corner?" Randy looked back and saw the guy with the mask from earlier. "That's Rey Mysterio. He never, and I mean never takes off the mask. The guy next to him is Steve Austin, also known as Stone Cold. He will swear at anyone. He was caught flicking off a three year old.

"Those group over there is the Rosebuds. They are led Adam Rose. They are always  _partying_. If you're not one of them then you are a  _lemon_ , whatever that means. The guy with the pillow is Seth Rollins. He believes he has a briefcase with a contract. His friends are Dean Ambrose, the guy who is screaming. He thinks everyone is after him. And Roman Reigns, who thinks he is here to bring justice.

"Now we have John Cena. He thinks he is the face of this place. He is the best of the best. That guy over there is Daniel Bryan. He's always shouting  _yes_. He is annoying. Jack Swagger, the all American male. Some of the foreigners are sitting there together, Lana, Rusev, Khali.

"We have Amy Dumas, but we call her Lita. She's the best female here in my opinion. Trish Stratus, Lita's roommate. She's okay. We have three pairs of siblings. Cody Rhodes, who calls himself Star Dust, and his older brother Dustin Runnels, Goldust, The male twins, Jimmy and Jey Uso. And the female twins Brie and Nikki Bella. We have one of the few couples, Phillip Brooks, CM Punk, and April Mendez, AJ Lee."

"How many people are here?" Randy questioned, as he tried to remember all the people. There were many. He didn't catch anyone. He just remembered some of the important ones, or who Edge said was important.

Edge grinned. "There are a lot I got told you the people who matter, Or they may matter. Now I have to tell you who is in and who is not."

Randy listened to Edge. He nodded and Edge told him who was worth it. Who he could hook up with. Who was a no, and who was worth it.

Randy looked out the window and that was when he saw her. He stopped Edge and asked him who it was, but when Edge turned, but there was no one there, Randy frowned, when he didn't see her. He turned his attention back to Edge, but he couldn't get the woman out of his mind.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was looking at the women, but he didn't see her. He thought he hadn't seen her. He thought he imagined her, when he saw her again. She entered the cafeteria. The voices were shouting at him. Most were telling him to stay away. To not get near her. But one voice was telling him to get to her; to get to know her, to get close to her. But the voice was sinister. The voices wanted him to hurt her. And Randy felt the urge to listen to the voice.

She was talking to someone he remembered as Emma. He saw here smile. Randy felt himself smirk. He asked Edge who that was. He saw Edge frown.

"I don't think you should hang around her," Edge told the newest patient.

"Why not?"

"She's not really sane."

"Who is?"

"Fine, you're problem. I don't know a lot about her, but her name is Paige Knight."

Randy nodded.  _Paige Knight_. He smirked as he looked at her. He could hear the voice in his head.

_Soon the Knight will meet the Killer._


	2. Chapter Two

 

Paige looked up and smiled. She had just crashed into someone. She grabbed their hand and pulled them into an empty room. She pushed him against the door.

"You were late," she whispered, before placing her mouth in his neck. She bit down until she drew blood.

She could feel him grin. She pulled back and looked at him. "Let's do this."

Her friend nodded and moved back. He pulled down her shorts and panties.

Paige smiled at the guy. She pulled his pants down. Quickly she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waste. She moaned when she felt him push himself inside of her.

"Harder," she moaned, "harder Ambrose!"

Dean Ambrose smirked, as he went harder and faster. He loved hearing Paige moan in his ear. Dean started panting.

"Make it hurt Ambrose," Paige whispered, as she threw her head back, hitting it against the door.

Dean smirked, as she pushed harder. He dug his hands into her, letting his nails break skin. She always told him to hurt her. It was what he loved about their sex. It only consisted of sex and pain.

"Make me hurt," Paige moaned, as she could feel herself get closer to the edge. She felt Dean's teeth pierce skin on her neck. It didn't do anything. She moved her hand and placed her hand into his mouth. He bit down. When she saw the blood, she fell off the edge.

She smiled as she felt him slip out of her.

"God, you ruined sex for me," Dean moaned, as he looked for paper to wipe himself with. But he gave up after a while and just pulled his pants back.

Paige just smiled, as she fixed her clothing.

Once they were organized and presentable, Dean opened the door. Paige smirked, while Dean raised an eyebrow. Hunter and Stephanie were standing in front of them, their arms crossed over their chests.

"This the fifth time this week, Ms. Knight," Hunter said in disappointment.

Paige just gave him an innocent smile.

"And you," Stephanie said, looking at Dean, "this is fourteenth time this month. Ms. Knight seems to be corrupting you."

Paige grinned, as she looked at Dean, wanting him to say something.

"I can't stop. The sex is  _so_  good," Dean said, as she looked at Paige with a smile.

"This is your last warning. Next time we catch you, someone is going to be transferred to another hospital," Hunter threatened, as he glared at the two.

Paige looked at Dean, and with a grin, said, "That means we can't get caught."

Dean laughed, as he looked at the angry faces of the people in charge.

"Clean yourselves," Hunter told them, as he walked away with his wife.

"Does that mean we can shower together? Or can shower Ambrose and he can shower me," Paige asked, looked at the two. She could hear Dean laughing next to her.

Paige shook her head and walked away. She turned back and saw Ambrose looked in her. He saw her lick the dry blood on her lips. She winked at him.

Dean moaned. He covered his crotch area and rushed away. Paige walked away, laughing.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige had heard about the new guy, Randall Orton. She smiled, when thought about the new person to corrupt.

She had been in the WWE Hospital for five years. She was the youngest patient ever. Her parents paid a fortune to get her into the hospital.

She was taken under the wing of Lita and Trish. They were in their thirties, and had been there for a few years.

The two women taught her how to act. They stopped when she was seventeen. By then, there were rumors that Paige would sleep with anything with a pulse.

Paige grinned. The rumors weren't rumors. But she didn't have sex with just anything. Her parents sent her to the hospital because she would hurt herself. Her parents caught her trying to place her hand on fire. They knew that she had a disorder. She had CIPA, congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis, (CIPA). She couldn't feel pain, and the only thing she believed would let her feel something. The disorder kept her form keeping her body in a good temperature, so she had daily test, and either wore little or a lot.

She always wanted her partner, of the moment, would hurt her. She was hoping someone would hurt her enough, that she would feel something and leave the dreaded place.

She was walking when she bumped into someone. She didn't have any plans with anyone, so she glared at the man that she bumped into. "What the bloody hell?"

The guy turned over and smirked at her. Paige glared back. "Hello."

Paige didn't answer. She glared back. She couldn't believe the man. Paige tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her wrist.

"I don't get your name?"

"No," Paige answered, glaring at him.

"Paige Knight," he said, a grin on his face.

"Let go of me," Paige demanded. She pulled her wrist from him, but nothing happened. She glared at him.

"C'mon, you don't want to get to know me?"

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well  _Paige_ , I'm Randy. Randy Orton," the stranger told her, as he smirked at her.

Paige smirked. She moved forward and pressed up against Randy's chest. Her face neared his. Randy smiled, as he leaned down to her.

Randy groaned, as he covered his crotch. Paige had kneed him. He fell to his knees.

"Don't ever touch me again," Paige snapped, as she turned and walked away.

Randy watched her, a smile on his face.

_Make her pay for hurting us._

Randy nodded. "She will."

"Are you okay man?" Edge asked, as he walked up to the newcomer.

"Yeah," Randy whispered, as he stood up. "I'm okay."

_But she won't._

**Knight's Killer**

"I saw you talking to the new guy," Emma commented, as she sat next to her friend.

Paige nodded.

"I also heard about you and Dean, and what the Authority threatened you two with."

"I'll just have to find a new partner."

"How about the new guy?"

Both of them looked at Randy and Edge.

"We'll just have to see if he can handle it," Paige told her blond friend, a smirk on her face. She made eye contact with Randy. Randy winked at her, but Paige just raised an eyebrow.

"He may be what I want," Paige whispered.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Randy watched her as she laughed at something Dean Ambrose said. Randy had been at the hospital for a week, and Paige had ignored him the whole time. Edge kept telling him to leave her alone.

"She's bad news," Lita told him, when she saw who he was looking at.

Trish nodded next to him. "Trust us. We know her."

"Why is she here?" Randy questioned, taking his attention from the pale woman and giving it to the red head.

Trish and Lita looked at each other. Not many people knew why Paige Knight was there. All they knew was that her parents sent her there at sixteen after she hurt herself. There were only a handful of people who knew of Paige's disease. Paige told Lita and Trish after they took her in. Emma found out when she became Paige's roommate. And Dean, Paige's best male friend and the one guy she slept with the most. And that's not counting the doctors and bosses of the area, and her family.

Trish shook her head. "We can't tell you. We promised we wouldn't tell anyone, and that includes you."

Randy sighed and looked back.

Edge bumped Randy's shoulder. "Hunter lets us use the back yard for some fun. As long as we don't rough each other too much, we'll be fine."

"What do you do?" Randy asked, curious.

Edge smirked. "You'll find out."

**Knight's Killer**

Randy stared at the mat n front of him. "You guys get to fight?"

Edge nodded. "Most of us. Some are too dangerous, like  _The Beast_."

_The Beast_  was Brock Lesnar. He was always ready to fight. He had beaten John Cena up because the latter looked at him. He was a danger to society.

"And you're going to fight?"

"Yup. And you my friend, will be my partner."

Randy's eyes widened.  _Do it. Show every one who's boss._

Randy smirked and nodded. "You got it."

"We just need a name," Edge told him, as he tried to thing of one.

"The girls can get one for us. Right ladies?" Randy said, as he smiled.

"Rated R Superstar for my man," Lita commented, as she smiled.

"Rated R is good. R for Randy, O for Orton. We need something," Trish added, as she tried to think of something.

"K for killer," someone else added.

"What makes you think I'll use that?" Randy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Paige looked at him. "I don't really care." She turned and walked away.

Trish sighed and turned to Lita. "This is not going to end well."

Lita shook her head. "It's not. It's going to end badly, for both of them."

**Knight's Killer**

"So it's over?" Dean asked, as he sat on Emma's bed.

"Yeah. I told you it was going to be for a while. It was fun, but I can't leave this place. And I can't lose you," Paige told him, as she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Dean sighed as he stood up. He walked over and laid down next to his friend.

"I'm going to miss it," Dean commented.

"Maybe in the future. When Hunter and Stephanie forget about this," Paige told him.

"I'll hold you to that," Dean said.

"I thought you couldn't have anyone in your room," Someone said from the door.

"Kill me now," Paige muttered, when she saw who it was.

Dean looked at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Randy smirked. "What makes you thing I should do? I could just tell Hunter and Stephanie I caught you two having sex."

Paige sat up and glared at him. "We weren't having sex!"

"They don't know that. And anyways, who are they going to believe? Me, the new guy, or you two, who have been caught a number of times?"

"What do you want?" Paige asked, thinking of ways to kill Randy.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" Dean questioned, as he stared at the newcomer.

Paige shook her head. "You'll get in trouble, especially if I'm involved."

Dean sighed and nodded.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

Randy grinned and walked away.

Paige groaned and let her self fall back.

"I don't like him."

"I don't either Dean, I don't either."

**Knight's Killer**

"He didn't tell you what he wanted?" Emma asked her friend.

"No, I'm just waiting for him to tell me when he wants to  _fuck_  me," Paige sighed.

"What if he doesn't want that?" Emma asked, believing that Randy might be different. Emma had known Paige for three years, and all she wanted was to see her best friend happy.

"Lets make this fun," Paige whispered, "if I  _fuck_  Orton by the end of the week, I'll kiss you."

Emma laughed. "And if he doesn't?"

Paige smiled. "I'll be your slave."

Emma nodded. "Deal."

**Knight's Killer**

"We're fighting Edge and Lita," Randy whispered, when he saw Paige the next day,

"We are?" Paige questioned, confused about the request. She was not expecting it.

Randy smiled. "Unless you want me around. Or we can make this interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"If I win the match, you spend the day with me. If you win the match, I'll never bother you again."

Paige looked at him. "And if we lose?"

"We won't. But if we do, the deal is voided and we have to do it again."

Paige thought for a second. She smirked. "Deal."

Randy walked away, towards his friends. He looked at Edge and nodded. "She's going to do it. You remember the plan?"

Edge nodded. "Let you do the pin."

"Thanks for doing this," Randy told his friend.

Edge nodded. "Anything to get you to stop talking about her."

Randy nodded. He followed Edge to practice for that evening.

**Knight's Killer**

"He just used the move he calls the  _RKO_ ," Jerry "The King" Lawler shouted. "And Paige, the – the  _Paige Turner_!"

Michael Cole nodded. "She's going for the pin!"

"One! Two! Three!"

"They did it! Paige and the new guy were great. The finished their matches with the  _RKO_  and  _Paige Turner_!" The King exclaimed.

In the ring, Paige rolled her eyes. The two men, along with John Bradshaw Layfield, JBL, thought they were commentators, and had to commentate on everything.

She turned to Randy, who seemed disappointed.

"I guess I'll leave you alone."

Paige nodded. "I guess so."

Randy frowned, as he turned and started to walk away.

"We want a rematch!" Lita exclaimed, as she glared at the younger woman.

Paige smirked. "You want to lose again?" She looked at Randy, who was staring back in curiosity. She knew he didn't plan it. "It's on."

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"You won't win next time,  _Knight_ ," Lita told her.

Paige shrugged. "We'll see."

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Does this mean we're a team?"

"I guess so. You got lucky, Orton. You got real lucky."


	4. Chapter Four

 

"The  _Paige-Turner_!" JBL shouted, as he stood up.

" _RKO_! He's going for the pin! One! Two! Three! Ortan and Paige win  _again_! They are unbeatable!" The King exclaimed, as Randy and Paige raised their hands. "This is their thirdth win in a roll, can anyone stop their reign?"

Once the "referee" let her hand down, Paige walked out of the ring and to her room. Randy watched her go, a smile on his face. Their relationship had changed, a few days before, Paige acted like he didn't exist, but after they teamed up, Paige and Randy were in speaking terms, not yet friends.

Sometimes, they would go out and train together. They would see who would get the upper hand, and they would try to pin each other. Neither of them would give up. It led to steamy compromises. Many times, Randy would be over her, or she would straddle him. They would stay like that for a few minutes, before they broke out of their dazes. They would call it a day and leave.

Paige walked to her room, but was stopped by Stephanie.

"I see you're  _friendly_  with the new guy," she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The twenty-one year old could hear the condescending voice, although Stephanie tried to cover it up.

Paige rolled her eyes and nodded. "He wanted a partner, and I decided, why not. And I thought, you took Dean from me, so I decided to try with the new guy. Try new things, you know?"

Stephanie glared at the young woman. "If I hear so much of something happening between the two of you, I will send one of you away."

Paige scoffed. "Yeah, that'll stop me. And not that I'm not enjoying this, but what do you want?"

Stephanie continued to glare at the woman. "Your parents are coming for a visit the day after tomorrow. And trust me when I say this, they  _will_  know about your little reputation." She shot Paige a look and then walked away.

Paige didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Her parents were going to visit her. She hadn't seen her parents since they shipped her to the hospital. She hadn't even heard from them in  _years_ , five to be exact. She slowly made her way to her room, wanting to lie down, to sleep and miss her parent's visit.

Paige closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy hadn't seen Paige all day. He hadn't seen her since the after their match the day before. He'd always see her, they'd exchange smiled and banter a little before they went their way.

But he hadn't had that in a while. And it bothered him.

His eyes lit up when he saw Emma. He walked to her and gave her a smirk.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, not letting him talk.

Randy's smirk grew. "Paige, where is she?"

Emma glared at him. "Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you." Emma glared at him, and walked away.

Randy frowned, as he watched her walk away. He sighed and went back to his friends. He looked at Lita and Trish, hoping they knew something.

Lita shook her head, telling him she didn't know anything. But Trish was silent for a second.

"I heard Stephanie talking to her. Yesterday, after she left the ring. Her parents are coming to see her. They never visited her in the five years she was here," she said, her voice laced with worry. Although she didn't talk to the youngest woman, she still worried about her.

Randy didn't say anything, he just frowned, as he thought about what he was told. With the way Emma acted, he assumed Paige wasn't taking the news well.

Randy sighed and leaned back on his chair. He would see her, after she met with her parents. He would be there, to listen to her if she needed something.

**Knight's Killer**

"We paid so much for you to be here, and you're screwing everything up," Her mother said, her voice full of disappointment.

Paige laughed, "And you think I want to be here?"

"We're trying to do what's best for you," her father told her, as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, what you think, not what I think. You think you know me, but you haven't seen me in five _fuckin'_  years."

Saraya and Ricky Knight frowned, not sure what to say to their daughter. Their youngest child.

"It hurt us, you know," Saraya whispered, as she reached for Paige's hand.

"You couldn't come to see your  _screwed up_  daughter?"

"We don't think you're screwed up," Ricky told her.

Paige chuckled, "Really? I wouldn't have known, with all those visits."

Saraya wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "We're sorry Paige, we didn't know what to do."

"How about telling me that I wasn't messed up? How about telling me you haven't given up on me? How about taking your attention from your  _favorite_  children and given it to me?"

"We tried that sweetheart," Ricky told her.

Paige raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, you tried?" She laughed. "You tried, and you gave up. That's how much I meant to you. A try? Did you sent me away because you wanted to get rid of me?"

"No! We tried on you, we tried to help you, but we couldn't," Saraya tried, her eyes wide.

Paige stood up. "It doesn't feel like it. Hope your happy. See you two in five years, or are you going to wait twice as long?"

Paige didn't even look at them and she walked away. Many emotions running through her body, none of them good.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy stared at the ceiling. He was waiting for Paige. He thought about what might have been happening with her parents. He raised his head when he saw Paige enter. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, as she closed her door.

"Waiting for you, I haven't seen you in two days," Randy told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you saw me, leave. And tell Dean I need to talk to him."

"What do you need him for? You have me," Randy said, confused. He frowned.

"Yeah, cause you know anything."

"My parents are dicks. My dad sent me here, and made sure I can't leave, like the rest of us. I doubt I'm going to see him anytime soon."

Paige stared at him. After a few seconds, she rushed to him and pressed her lips against his. She straddled his waist.

Out of breath, she pulled away. She stared at him, and pulled him for another kiss.

_Fuck her. Fuck her good and hard. Make it hurt._

Randy reached her waist and pulled her shirt off. They broke off to get her shirt off. She moaned against his mouth.

_She wants it, even if she says no, she wants it. Fuck her and don't stop._

Randy unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He worked on her pants and panties. Once she was naked, he worked on his clothes.

She grinned against his mouth. Randy bit down on her lip, breaking skin. He frowned when he noticed she didn't react to it. He didn't have time to ponder on it when he felt her sink down.

He groaned when he felt her clench around him. Randy held on her hips as she moved up and down his member. He threw his head back, as he saw stars.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered, as he felt her go quicker. He could hear her panting, matching her speed.

Randy turned them, so she was on her back and he was over her. Her smirked, as he started to pound into her, hitting the right places.

He could hear her panting quicken. Randy moaned, as he felt himself go over the edge. He grunted as he fell over. He didn't stop, until he was sure she came too.

Paige laid there, panting. Randy was next to her. Randy pushed himself with is elbow.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, looking at her with a frown.

Paige looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Randy shrugged, "No reason."

Just then, Emma entered the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw a naked Randy and Paige. She opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. She looked up at the ceiling, as she thought of something to say.

"You know, the week hadn't passed," Paige said, as she stood up. She didn't care if Emma saw her naked. She walked to her best friend and roommate. She leaned close to her face, "A bet is a bet."

Paige pulled Emma close and kissed her.

Randy's eyes widened when he saw that. He could feel himself get hard again.

Paige pulled away and smiled. She turned to Randy. She smirked when saw him. "You better take care of that, out of our room."

Randy groaned as he covered himself with her blanket and grabbed his things. Emma giggled as she watched him dress as quickly as he could. Paige got her things and started to dress as well.

Emma turned to Paige, all the humor gone and replaces with worry. "What happened with your parents?"

Paige sighed, and waited for Randy to leave before telling Emma everything.

Randy walked to his room, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to have sex with Paige again. He wondered if that was why Ambrose was wiling to get in trouble by sleeping with her.

He decided then and there, sex with Paige was the best thing and he couldn't wait for the next time they did it again.


	5. Chapter Five

 

Emma sat in front of Paige. She had just caught her best friend having sex with the new guy. But she didn't care about that. What she did care about was about Paige's feelings, after meeting her parents for the first time in five years.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked, while she sat in front of her best friend.

Paige shrugged and played with a string on her pants.

"What happened? I thought you didn't like him," Emma commented, as she moved close to Paige.

Paige looked at Emma and smiled. "I didn't, I don't. He was just there. I wanted Dean."

"Paige, they haven't found a cure. If they did, you would be feeling everything, and you wouldn't be asking Ambrose to hurt you."

Paige smiled. "What if I just like sex?"

Emma shook her head. "What happened with your parents?"

"Nothing."

"Paige—"

"They told me they  _tried_  to be there for me. They said there was nothing they could do. Who does that? To their own child?"

"Some parents don't know what to do," Emma whispered.

"But they _try_! I've seen everyone's parents, given if they are alive, but I've seen them. I've even met Dean's parents. And your parents fly here form Australia once a month. And mine? Once, since I got here. They didn't even bring me here," Paige told her best friend.

"Paige—"

"Why can't I have parents who love me?" Paige asked in a small voice. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Emma quickly got up and wrapped the younger woman in her arms. "I don't know, but they are missing out."

Paige didn't answer. She just leaned into the hug, taking it in. Wishing it was her mother holding her, not her best friend.

**Knight's Killer**

Edge was walking to his room, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned the corner and saw that Dean had cornered Randy. Curious, Edge walked close to the two men, wanting to know what has going on.

"If you hurt her," Dean snarled, as he glared at the new guy. Randy had his hands up. "She's my best friend, and if I hear that you did something to hurt her, I will personally bring you to hell."

Randy stared back at him. He had many things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with the girl in question. Randy knew that Paige cared so much for Dean, and Randy couldn't do anything to the lunatic.

Dean pushed against Randy's chest and walked away.

Edge moved close to his roommate, wanting to know what was going on there.

"I had sex with her," Randy answered, as he walked to his room. He wasn't surprise when he saw Lita and her best friend there.

"You  _slept_  with Paige?" Edge asked in surprise. He would have thought the younger man would take weeks to sleep with the young woman, not days.

"We didn't do any sleeping, but yeah, we hooked up," Randy told him, as he sat down on his bed.

Lita and Trish looked at each other. They knew there were two ways it could go down, either Randy can help Paige, or he could ruin her. They just hope it's the former. Even though they didn't have much contact with the younger girl, they still cared for her. For her first few years, she was like their younger sister. They still talked to Emma about Paige.

"Why?" Trish questioned.

Randy shrugged. "The visit from her parents, it wasn't great. I don't anything except that it left her in a bad mood. I was waiting for her, and she wanted Dean. One thing led to another, and we ended up on her bed, having sex."

"And her parents?" Trish continued, wondering what they could have said to hurt her.

Randy shrugged. "I think she's telling Emma about it. I don't think we'll be seeing them any time soon."

The four sat there, wondering what happened during the visit.

**Knight's Killer**

"Do you ever wonder why we all end up  _fucked up_?" Paige asked, while lying down on the bed. Emma was lying down next to her. Both women were staring at the ceiling.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we were supposed to meet. Maybe there is a reason we are here."

"What's my reason here?"

Emma turned over and smiled at her best friend. "To help me."

Paige let her lips turn upward, just a little. "And your reason?"

"To help you."

"Couldn't we have helped each other outside of here?"

Emma frowned. "Maybe this place keeps us safe. You know? If it weren't for this place, you'd be dead, and I don't know where I would be."

"Sometimes I wonder if it were better if I was, dead, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. It wasn't the first time Emma had heard those words come out of the raven-haired girl, and she was sure it wasn't going to be the last time.

"I mean, any pain I feel in internal, you know? And that's the worst kind you can feel. Like all the vulnerability I'm suppose to feel outside, is inside, and doubled."

"That means I have to try harder to keep you safe."

Paige smiled and grabbed Emma's hand.

"I may not like it, but I feel like the new guy may be something special," Emma told her, as she frowned.

"You think?"

"You have this light in you. One that I haven't seen. Not when you were with Rollins—"

"He was  _good_."

"—or Fandango—"

"All that dancing did nothing for him."

"—or Sami—"

"He was  _fun_."

"—or Dean—"

"He's one of my best friends."

"—or any of the other guys."

"None of them get me. And so what if I slept with so many people, I just wanted to feel something!"

"Replace the love your parents never gave you."

"You should be a therapist," Paige commented, as she grinned at her best friend.

"It's not that I'm good with people, but that I know how you and everyone else in here thinks, because I am one of you."

"And I'm grateful for you."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. They both looked up to see Randy standing there.

Emma sat up and turned to Paige. "I'm going to see what Bayley is up to, probably bugging the daylights out of AJ." She patted Paige's hand and walked to the door. SHE stopped and looked at the two people. "I'll knock before I enter. Just make sure you tell you if you're decent of not."

Randy chuckled, and Paige smiled. "Will do."

"I'm surprised she let in. Last time we had contact, she threatened me," Randy told her.

Paige shrugged. "She worries for me."

Randy nodded and sat down on Emma's bed.

"Is there a reason you came here? Did you want to ask me something? Talk? Did you want to  _fuck_  some more?"

Randy frowned. He didn't know why he was there.

"I-I don't know."

Paige smirked. She got off the bed and walked to Randy. She straddled his lap and pulled him for a kiss. "Twice in one day, lucky guy. I'll keep you company while you think about why you're here."

Randy grinned and picked her up. He laid her on her bed, and soon, they began to pull each other's clothes off. The rest was a haze to him.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy opened his eyes. He shot up, thinking it was late and they were going to get caught. He looked around, and saw that it wasn't too late. He sighed in relief.

He looked over and smiled at the sleeping woman next to him. He reached to touch her, and saw blood on his fingertips.

He pulled the blankets off them and saw deep, bloody scratches on Paige's arms. He quickly shot off the bed and started to pull his clothes on.

_She wanted it. She was asking, no_ begging _for it. God, we found someone perfect, someone who wants it just as much as we do._

Randy shook his head. He didn't want to listen to the voices. He quickly turned around and rushed out of the room, believing that he hurt the woman.

_She wanted it. We have to keep her._


	6. Chapter Six

 

"I hurt her," Randy whispered, while he spoke to Edge. The blonde man nodded, as he listened to the younger man. He had been worried.

"What?" Edge asked, confused. He was expecting many things, but not that.

"I-I hurt her. I scratched her. I made her bleed," Randy told him, looking at his roommate. "A-and I don't remember doing it."

"What do you mean?"

Randy sighed before continuing. "I hear voices in my head. That's why I'm here. And sometimes, these voices take over and do things, things I don't want. They hurt people, like Paige."

Edge didn't respond. He was just staring at his roommate, not saying anything. He just let the younger man let out what he wanted to say. He knew it was bothering him. He knew Randy had problems, and that was why he was at the mental hospital.

"These voices tell me to hurt her," Randy whispered, as he stared at his hands. The hands that hurt the woman he was interested in.

"Had this happened before?"

Randy looked at Edge before nodding. "I'm here for a reason right? I wouldn't be here if it hadn't gotten out of control. I attacked my father."

Edge nodded as he listened to his roommate. Randy told him everything. About how he had blacked out, and when he came back to, he was punching his father.

Randy sighed, while he tried to remember what had happened.

**Killer Knight**

Paige bandaged the scratches on her arms.

"I don't know why you do this," Emma commented, as she watched her best friend, "Why you let them do this to you."

Paige shrugged. "It makes me feel normal."

"But you don't feel anything," Emma told her, a frown on her face.

"I imagine the pain. I know I don't feel nothing, but I sometimes imagine I do."

"But you don't know how much it hurts. Sometimes, I wish I didn't feel anything,"

"It's not all that fun. I mean, I have to go to the medics to get temperature tested, every day. It sucks, and you don't want this," Paige whispered, as she sat down in front of the blond Australian.

Emma grabbed her hand. "But you shouldn't let them do this. What if someone takes it too far? What if they really hurt you, and I lose you?"

Paige laced their fingers together. "You'll never lose me. It's be you and me against the world."

Emma smiled. "Bubble Trouble?"

Paige laughed, while she nodded her head. "Bubble Trouble."

**Killer's Knight**

Emma was walking around. Paige was with the medics, while they got her ready for the day. Emma frowned, while she thought about her best friend. It hurt her when her best friend was in pain. And it was most of the time. Emma sighed, as she sat on the steps.

She watched as the other patients would pass, in their own worlds. In their own worlds, or with their friends. She looked up when se saw someone stand in front of her. She smiled softly, and moved.

Seth Rollins sat down next to her. He placed his pillow next to him. He then turned to Emma.

"Where's your shadow?" Seth asked, smiling at her.

"My shadow?" Emma asked, confused.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, your shadow, well, she's the opposite of a dark shadow." Seth laughed at his own joke.

Emma smiled softly. She always assumed she was known as Paige's shadow. It was nice to hear different. "She's with the doctors."

Seth looked at her, a grin on his face. "Good. I wanted to talk to you. I never get to get you alone. You're always with either Paige, Dean, or someone else."

"Well I'm alone now," Emma told him, turning to him.

"Well not really. I'm with you."

Emma laughed, and shook her head. Seth smiled.

"We can talk now," Emma told him.

Seth leaned against the step behind him and closed his eyes. "Sitting here with you is enough for me."

Emma turned her head, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face.

She heard someone else walk up to them. She looked up to see a blond man. Frowning, she stared at him.

"Something you need,  _Adam_?" Seth asked, glaring at the older man for ruining the moment he was having with the woman next to him.

Edge smirked, as he stared at the dual-haired man. "Just had a question for  _Blondie_  here,  _Mr. Money in the Bank_ ," he teased.

Seth stood up, pissed. He grabbed his  _briefcase_.

Emma stood up, and placed herself in between them. She pushed them apart.

"Where's Paige,  _Dashwood_?" Edge asked, not taking his eyes off of Seth.

"Why would I tell you,  _Copeland_?" Emma fired back, glaring at him. She turned to him and cross her hands over her chest.

"I just need to know where she is," Edge told her.

Emma sighed, "She's with the medics. If she's not there, she'll be in our room."

Edge nodded and turned around. He walked away, leaving Emma and Seth alone.

"Why did he want to know where Paige is?" Seth asked, confused.

"Not him, Orton."

Emma sighed, and sat back down. Seth sat down next to her, and reached for her hand.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I know."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and just leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm her.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy watched her from the door. He watched as she unwrapped the gauze from her arms. He could see the cuts. The cuts  _he_  had caused.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" Paige asked. He looked up and looked into her eyes, through the mirror.

He slowly entered the room and sat on Emma's bed. "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened."

He was confused when he saw her smirk.

"That was fun."

"Fun? But I hurt you," he told her, confusion in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, confused and worried.

Randy shook his head. "I hurt you."

Paige walked up to him. She touched his shoulder. "Don't you remember?"

Randy shook his head. He covered his face.

"I asked for it Randy," she whispered. She looked at him, worry all over his face.

"Y-you asked for it?" Randy asked, confused. He looked at her, a frown on his face.

Paige frowned. She moved away, not sure what to say. She just nodded. "I asked for it," she whispered.

"Why?" Randy asked, curiously.

She smiled, a sad smile. "Why not? I'm screwed up."

"But—"

Paige moved onto his lap. "We're all screwed up. Why question it?"

Randy wanted to know more, but his thoughts left as he felt her lips against hers. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, so he took her to her bed, ready to redo what happened the day before.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

 

Paige opened her eyes. She looked around her bed and noticed she was alone. She looked at the other bed and saw her roommate sleeping. She looks under the covers and sees that she's naked. She smiled as she grabs fresh clothes and changes. She looked out the window and notices that it's still night. She looks over at Emma's bed and decided to get under the covers with her.

Emma was one of the two people she felt safe with. The other one was Dean. He had helped her when one of the other patients started to harass her. It was that moment that bonded Paige and Dean. She didn't trust people easily, especially after her parents had a family friend, William Regal take her to the hospital. She still remembered meeting Lita and Trish. Although she didn't really talk to them in the last three or so years, she still looked up to them.

_Paige followed the nurse as she led the sixteen year old to her room. Paige nodded as the nurse talked to her. She didn't hear what the older woman said. She didn't care what she was saying. She was mad, she was pissed. She felt betrayed._

_She reached over and grabbed the stuff bear that the doctor placed on her bed. The bear was a present from her parents, telling her they loved her and that they were doing everything to protect her._

_Paige looked at the bear. She clenched it tightly and then launched it. It flew out the door, and it hit one of the two women that were walking pass._

_Trish looked down and grabbed the cute teddy bear. She looked into the room and watched the young girl that seemed to be trashing the room. Trish bumped her shoulder with Lita and told her to look inside._

_Lita shrugged, not really thinking that it was their problem. Trish rolled her eyes and pulled Lita inside._

_Paige dropped the shirt she was going to toss and took step back. Her eyes were wide with fright._

" _We're not going to hurt you," Trish told her, as she sat on one of the beds. Paige watched as Lita stood next to her. She nodded slowly, waiting for them to talk._

" _You just got here?" Trish asked. Paige nodded, not trusting her voice. "What's your name? I'm Trish Stratus, and this is my friend, Amy Dumas, but we all call her Lita."  
_

" _Paige. It's Paige Knight," she responded, as she sat down on her bed._

_Lita was the one who said something next. "You're British?"_

_Paige nodded._

_"There are two other people here. Wade Barrett, but he calls himself Bad News Barrett, and Layla El," Trish told her._

" _How old are you?"_

_Paige watched them. "Sixteen."_

_Trish and Lita looked at each other. Surprised. Paige was the youngest person in the place._

_Lita, feeling the need to protect her took a step towards her. "Stick with us, and we'll protect you."_

_Paige nodded and smiled softly._

Paige smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes. She let sleep take over.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy looked at his therapist. The man in front of him wanted to know what he was feeling. What he was thinking. But Randy didn't know. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know anything.

"Do you know why you attacked your father?" Dr. Tom Phillips asked, his eyes on the young man in front of him.

"No."

"Do you remember what happened before?"

" _It's because of you! You did this to me!" Randy shouted, glaring at his father._

" _What are you talking about Randall?" Bob Orton asked, frowning._

" _You know what I'm talking about!" the younger man demanded, his fists clenching._

_Randy started to see spots. He could feel his body start to tingle, and then he felt nothing._

"We were fighting," Randy whispered, thinking about what they were fighting about.

"What were you fighting about?"

Randy shook his head. He looked up at the doctor and shook his head. His eyes were wide. He stood up. He looked at Tom and shook his head.

"I-I have to go. I-I can't do this," Randy muttered, he looked at the door. Once he saw the doctor nod, he ran out the room.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige looked at her tray. She looked around and noticed Randy wasn't there. She shrugged and walked towards her friends. She passed by Trish and Lita's table. She smiled at them and continued to walk. She sat down next to Emma and started to eat.

She looked at her friend and smirked when she noticed that she would blush every time Seth whispered something to her. Paige looked at Dean and signaled towards them. She laughed when Dean became love-struck, mocking his best friend.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her old friends and Edge.

"Need something?" her accent making the sentence sound even sweeter.

"Something is going on with Randy, and I think you should talk to him," Edge told her, his voice full of worry.

Paige frowned, while she looked at him. She stood up and nodded. "Where is he?"

**Knight's Killer**

_Useless._

_Pathetic._

_You need me._

_You let it happen. It's_ all _you're fault._

Randy covered his ears, the voices getting louder and louder. He could feel his tears sting in eyes.

He heard the door in his room open and close softly. The voices got louder. He felt a dip on his bed and arms wrap around him. Randy used the feeling. He concentrated on the arms, and the voices soften.

He took it in. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Feelin' better?" a small, English voice asked. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms her.

"Yeah. Thanks," Randy told her.

"This is the first time we've been in a bed, and not have sex," Paige told him, smiling up at Randy.

Randy placed his lips on her head and smiled into her. "We don't have to have sex. I want to get to know you, all of you not just your body."

Paige smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Whatever I thought about you was wrong. You're something else Mr. Orton."

"I'm here to surprise you Miss Knight," he told her.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Paige grinned, and started to tell him what her favorite color was and why. Randy responded with his favorite color and why he liked it.

And their new friendship started, getting to know each other and why he like that color. They spend the rest of the day talking about anything and everything, not knowing what was soon going to happen.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Randy opened his eyes and smiled down at the sleeping girl. Paige had spent the day with him. They talked about every little thing. He felt connected to her, and he had never felt that way before.

Paige groaned, as she slowly woke up. Randy smiled, as he looked down at her.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling softly. Paige smiled back, but didn't answer. "So we missed breakfast, sorry about that. But do you want to get lunch? Your friends and my friends can sit together?"

Paige gave him a smile and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Randy kissed her cheek and stood up. He stuck out his hand. Paige looked at it, then at him, and then took it. She followed him to the kitchen.

They were one of the first people there, so they sat down at one of the big empty tables, after the caterer handed them their food.

"Does the food ever get good here?" Randy asked, as he poked his food with a fork.

Paige laughed and shook her head. "No, but you get used to it. You've barely been here a few weeks. In two or so months, you'll be able to eat anything."

"I can't wait," he muttered, dryly.

"Hey Orton, how are you feeling?" Emma asked, while she sat next to her best friend. Seth was behind her and sat down on her other side.

Randy shrugged. "I'm better now."

Dean walked to the table and sat down in front of Paige. He nodded his hello towards Randy.

Edge, Lita, and Trish soon joined them.

"How have you guys been?" Paige asked, smiling at Lita and Trish.

The two older women were taken aback. They stared at the younger woman.

"We're fine. I think Trish here is almost ready to go home," Lita said, grinning at her best friend.

"That's amazing!" the youngest girl said, grinning. Randy smiled down at her. "Do you guys want to do something? We can have a girl's night. I miss you girls. And I want you guys to officially meet my best friend."

Emma smiled and blushed as Paige wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Trish nodded. "We'd love that. After lunch?"

Paige looked at Randy. "Will you be okay?"

He nodded. "Go, have fun. I'll be okay."

Trish and Lita shared a look. They had never seen Paige, or Randy act like that. They looked at the other people at the table and saw that they noticed something too. Edge was wearing a smirk, Emma and Seth had small smiles, and Dean was glaring at Randy.

The group ate their lunch, and chatted about what they had been doing.

**Knight's Killer**

"So what's going on between you and Seth?" Paige asked Emma, who was blushing.

The Australian native looked away. She gave them a small smile and answered, "He likes me. Like, he sees me for me."

"I'm happy," Paige told her. "You deserve it. You should be happy, especially with what you deal with."

"How about you two?" Emma asked the older women, taking the attention off her.

"Has Edge asked you out or something?" Paige questioned.

Lita nodded. "He got the balls two years ago. We've been together since, but unlike  _some_  people, we haven't been caught."

Paige laughed, knowing the comment was directed to her.

"How about you?" Emma inquired at Trish, shaking her head at her best friend. She was happy, and she had never seen Paige so free. Emma couldn't see the sadness Paige usually held. And she had Randy to thank for that.

"I have someone at home. Chris, he's waiting for me. He visits me every week."

The girls smiled. "So Pai, how about you? What's going on with you and Orton?" Lita asked, wanting to know. The girl in front of her was not the same girl she had met years ago.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. I've never felt this way before. When I'm around him, I don't feel so  _fucked_  up. I feel, kind of normal. I feel special, wanted,  _happy_."

"I'm glad about that. But tell him, if he ever hurts you, I will murder him," Emma threatened, with an innocent smile on her face.

Paige grinned and wrapped her arms around the Australian.

The older blond and red head grinned, seeing so much in their friendship. The younger girls reminded them of, well them.

**Knight's Killer**

_We're not leaving. You need us. You would be nothing without us._

Randy grabbed his pillow and tossed it across the room.

_You're not strong enough. You will fall._

"Shut up!" Randy snapped, grabbing his head.

"Randy?" a small voice whispered.

Randy, who was not in his right mind snapped, "Leave me the  _fuck_  alone!"

"Randy, what's wrong?" Paige asked, walking towards him. There were many red flags in her mind, but she ignored them. Randy need her help, and she was going to help them.

Randy turned around and stared at Paige.

"Talk to me," she told him, pushing him towards the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told her, glaring at his hands that were shaking on his lap.

"It'll help."

"No."

"Randy –"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Randy shouted, glaring at Paige.

"Why not? Talking about it can help you," Paige told him.

Randy closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he wasn't in his room with Paige, but he was in his room, at his house.

He looked around, frowning. He heard the door open, and he took a step back. It wasn't that he tried to take a step back, but whatever memory he was having caused him to take a step back.

His door opened, and his father walked in. He walked towards Randy, and smiled. Randy could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Randy had tears streaming down his face. His father walked towards him and pushed him against the wall. Randy groaned, but didn't make a lot of noise.

His father unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the ground. He unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped his zipper. Randy stayed on the floor, his vision blurred with tears.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige didn't know what was going on. One minute Randy was there with her, and the next, he was staring at the wall with a blank look on his face.

"Randy?" she whispered, when she saw tears on his face. She got in front of him and pulled his face towards her. "Randy, snap out of it."

He slowly blinked. He seemed to return, but he wasn't fully back.

"Randy, are you okay?"

"No," Randy whispered, moving out her grip and looking away. He stood up and tossed a chair. "No.  _Fuck_ _you_!"

"Randy?" Paige whispered, taking a step towards him.

Randy, who was out of his mind, turned around with anger, and let his hand fly. Paige fell to the ground.

Randy's eyes were wide when he realized what he had done. He couldn't believe. He dropped his arms, and took a step back. He was shaking his head.

It took a second for Paige to realize what had happened. For once in her life she was happy she couldn't feel anything. She just started at him. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek that was turning red from the slap she had received.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry," Randy whispered, before running out of the room, leaving a hurt and confused girl behind.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

 

Paige couldn't believe what had happened. Randy had just slapped her while he was having some sort of episode. She didn't know what to do. She was in shock. Of course she was. He had just laid his hand on her. And it was one of the moments she didn't it. She didn't want the boy to hurt her. She didn't want him to hurt her.

She actually wanted something with him. Their relationship, she wanted it to go beyond just sex. She wanted to have something special. She looked at the door her walked out of. She could see her hands shaking. She rubbed her eyes and left the room, not wanting to be there anymore.

**Knight's Killer**

Emma was sitting down on her bed with Seth. She wanted to talk to him, about what was going on between them. She knew that a hospital was not a good place to start a relationship, but she really liked Seth.

She leaned towards him, and Seth smiled. "I like you Emma."

"I like you too Seth. And I-I'm scared."

"About what?" Seth asked, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Everything. Of what's out there. What will happen to us if we start something. Of falling in love," she whispered looking at their linked hands.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm going to be there, every step of the way. I promise you," Seth told her, placing his hand on her cheek. He brought her face close and pressed his lips against hers.

Emma smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and opened her eyes, she didn't realize she had closed them. She looked into Seth's eyes, but something behind him caught her attention.

She shot up and looked at Paige, who had entered with her head down.

"Paige? I thought you were going to be with Randy?"

Paige shrugged. "He-uh, he had something to do."

Emma frowned. She could hear the tears in her voice. She walked over moved Paige's hair. Right there, in front of her was Paige, with a reddening handprint on her cheek. She could see the tears in her best friend's eyes.

Emma had never felt so much anger in her life. She turned and stormed out the room.

Paige shouted her name, begging her to stop, but the blond didn't. Seth shot up and wrapped his arms around the Brit. They both stared at the door, not sure what was going to happen.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy sat with Edge, Lita and Trish. He hadn't talked since he got there. His friends chose not to ask, assuming he was having one of his days. Everyone had one, where their emotions got the best of them and they just needed to be left alone.

When he arrived his hands were shaking and he looked scared. His eyes kept shifting from person to person.

Lita elbowed Trish when she saw Emma. They both smiled at her, but their smiles were wiped off when they saw the anger in the younger woman's face. The redhead turned to her best friend, confused.

Emma stopped in front of Randy. The man looked at her. Once his eyes connected with hers, her hand connected with his cheek.

"How do you like it?" Emma snapped, glaring at him.

"Emma—"

"No! You don't get to talk. You don't get to defend yourself. I trusted you.  _Paige_  trusted you, but you violated that trust. Everything I worked for, everything I did to make sure Paige is happy, it's all gone. It all went to hell, because of you!"

"Emma, I'm sorry. It's just that she was there on the wrong moment. I was thinking, my past—"

" _Don't_  give me your bullshit. Oh so your past was bad? What did daddy beat you? So what? Everyone's past is bad! But that doesn't give you the right to hit her!"

"She's always asking her to get hurt," Randy snapped, wishing he didn't.

The look on Emma's face, it scared him, it scared everyone.

" _Fuck_  you Orton. Why don't you take a page from her parent's book, and stay the  _fuck_  out of her life. Burn in hell."

Emma stormed away. Randy sat there. He placed his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"What's going on Randy?" Trish asked, carefully. She had heard the conversation. She didn't want to believe what she had heard. She didn't want to think about what he had done.

"Please tell us she was overreacting, and you didn't do anything," Lita said, closing her eyes. Paige was a little sister, and Lita didn't want to see her get hurt.

"She was telling the truth. I have to talk to her, to explain," he muttered. He stood up and left, leaving three confused and worried people behind.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige was lying down on her bed. Seth and Emma left to get food. They had stayed with her, and tried to get her to talk, but she didn't want to talk. She heard a knock on the door. She looked up and standing there was the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want? Want to get the other cheek?"

Randy flinched. "I deserved it. I wanted to explain. I wanted to tell you everything."

Paige nodded, but made no movement to get near him. Randy entered the room and sat on Emma's bed.

"I hear voices in my head," he stared, his voice a whisper. Paige nodded for him to continue. She didn't seem surprised, but who would? They were at a mental hospital for god sake.

"I was sent here after attacking my father. The voices, they take over. I black out when that happens."

"Is that what happened?"

"No. The voices, they protected me. I didn't remember what happened, why they first appeared. Why I didn't remember."

"Didn't?"

"Now I do. I-I was having a flashback, I was in a time I had forgotten. I wasn't there Paige, I didn't mean to hit you. I-I wasn't trying to hit you. I was hitting my father. I remembered why I suppressed so much. Paige, I found out that my father beat me, and when he was drunk, he would rape me."

Paige looked at him. She was shocked. She didn't not expect to hear that, or anything of that sort.

"And when you were trying to get me to talk to you, I was stuck in the past. I was stuck in  _that_  moment. And I'm so sorry I slapped you, I really am," Randy told her, his tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Emma told me about that comment you said. Do you ever wonder why I ask you to hurt me? Do you ever wonder why?"

Randy nodded. "All the time."

"I can't feel. I have CIPA," Randy nodded, knowing what that was. And it explained much. "When you  _slapped_ me, I didn't feel the slap. It didn't hurt. But the thought of you trying to hurt me did."

"Paige, I would never try to hurt you. I would never try to hurt you. Not intentionally."

Paige gave him a small smile. "Everything in me is telling me no, and I know Emma is going to be pissed, but I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. Just promise you'll talk to your therapist?"

Randy smiled and nodded. "I will. And I know I broke your trust, and I will do everything I can to get it back."

Paige smiled and nodded. She watched him stand up and walk out of the room. She smiled soft and leaned back against the bed. She stared at the ceiling, with a small smile on her face.

**Knight's Killer**

It had been a month since Randy talked to Paige about his past. He was going to get lunch, when he found her on the end of some steps. He could tell that she was sad but the way her body was. Randy walked towards her, having the intension of talking to her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, while sitting next to Paige on some stairs.

"Emma," Paige whispered, looking at the ground. Randy sighed. Emma still hated him, and she never forgave him. Not that she should.

"What about her?"

Paige wiped her eyes before answering, "She's going home. She's leaving."


	10. Chapter Ten

 

Paige watched as Emma packed. She couldn't believe her best friend was leaving. Emma looked over and smile at Paige. She moved to sit down next to her.

"You do know that I'll be a phone call away, right?"

Paige gave her a tight smile and nodded.

"I'll visit, I'm  _not_  leaving you. I just wont be leaving here," Emma whispered, grabbing the Brit's hand.

"I'm happy for you. You're getting out of here. I'll miss you, but you have to live your life," Paige whispered, looking away.

Emma smiled softly.

**Knight's Killer**

_Paige had turned seventeen two years ago. She had lost her virginity, and was great. One of the guys at the hospital, Sami, had been the one to take it._

_She entered her room, but stopped at the door when she saw someone else fixing one of the beds._

" _What's going on?" Paige asked, confused._

_The other girl turned around. She smiled when she saw Paige. "Hey, you must be Paige, right?"_

_Paige nodded slowly. She could hear the accent. "Who are you?"_

_The blond grinned and opened her arm. "Emma. I'm your new roommate."_

**Knight's Killer**

"I hated you," Paige stated out of nowhere. Both girls were lying down on Emma's bed.

"Cause I too "Emmazing"?" Emma asked, causing Paige to laugh.

"You're my best friend," Paige whispered, looking at her.

"I don't leave until tonight. We have the whole day to hang out," Emma said, sitting up.

"Don't you want to hang out with your  _boyfriend_?" Paige asked, mockingly.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "You're my best friend. I want to spend the day with my best friend."

Paige grinned and sat up too. Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Paige laughed on her way out.

**Knight's Killer**

"So how's the boyfriend?" Paige asked, as she watched the caterer give them ice cream. It was a treat they would give a patient on special days.

Paige grinned while she looked at hers, and started eating it the second it got to her hand.

"Great. He's really sweet. And I think I'm falling in love."

"How long do you think he'll be here?"

"I don't know, a few months, maybe. He's not carrying his "briefcase" around anymore."

Paige smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

"And Randy is lucky to have you. You guys made it official right?"

Paige smiled. "He's my boyfriend now. Who would have guess we would have boyfriends here? And at the same time?"

"This proves that we were made to be friends."

Paige looked around and saw Seth staring at them. She turned to Emma and said, "I think you should spend the last few hours with Seth. He's your boyfriend, and I'm sure he's itching to hang out with you."

"I want to spend the day with you."

"No. I feel like I'm hogging you. I'm not your only friend. And I want to see Randy anyways. I think I've hung out with you enough."

"Who's the bitch now?"

"Just meet me at the room before you leave."

"Of course."

Paige smiled softly and nodded.

**Knight's Killer**

The girls returned to their room at the same time. Emma grabbed her two bags and looked at her empty bed.

"Wait!" Paige called out, rushing to her bed and looking underneath. Emma watched as the pale girl reached for something. She got whatever she was getting and stood up. Whatever she was getting, she hid behind her back.

She walked towards Emma and smiled. "I want you to have something. Something that means a lot to me."

"What is it?"

Paige handed her a stuffed bear. Emma's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Paige nodded. "I held on to it because it gave me home that my parents weren't total dick, but I lost that hope. You were my hope, I mean, you weren't just my best friend, you were like a sister."

"You were like a sister to me too, an annoying one, but a sister nevertheless."

Paige shot Emma a glare and playfully punched her arm. "Bitch."

Emma laughed. She shook her head. "Are you sure you want me to have it?"

Paige nodded. "Of course. I want you to take it home and take care of it. So you'll never forget me."

Emma smiled and wiped her tears. "I would never forget you."

Paige and Emma wrapped each other in a hug.

There was a knock on the door.

They both turned and saw Jamie Noble there. He gave the girls a smile and looked at Emma. "Your parents are here."

"Okay," Emma whispered. She unwrapped her arms from Paige and walked to grab her bags. She reached over and grabbed Paige's hand. Together, they walked out of the room.

**Knight's Killer**

Emma hugged Paige one last time. Her parents were standing under the doorframe, waiting for her. Paige closed her eyes, feeling her best friend in her arms one last time.

"I'll visit a lot. I promise. This isn't the end of us, remember, Bubble Trouble. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Emma told the younger girl when she pulled away.

"I know. I'll just miss you," Paige whispered.

"I know. You just have to get better. There are many places I want to take you."

Paige gave her a tight smile. She nodded.

Emma turned to Randy, who was standing next to Seth, Dean, Edge, Lita and Trish.

"I won't ever forget what you did. But if Paige can forgive you, so can I. Just remember, one more mistake, and you'll wish you were sent to another hospital."

Randy nodded, not trusting his voice. Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Keep her safe, okay?"

"I promise."

Emma wrapped her arms around her guy best friend. "I'll miss you Deany. Keep Paigey safe."

Dean smirked and placed his chin on top of her head. "I'll miss you Emmy."

Emma laughed at the nickname. A year after she was there, Dean, Paige, and Emma decided to add  _y_ s in their names. There was no reason why, but they decided to do it.

She smiled at the three older people. "It was nice meet you guys. I just wish this girl," she pointed to Paige who grinned, "had introduced us earlier."

Edge nodded. "You weren't too bad Dashwood."

Lita punched his arm. Trish hugged the Australian.

Emma moved to Seth. He gave her a small, sad smile.

"Are we going to break up?" he asked, causing Emma to smile.

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to wait for you. I know you'll get out of here soon. I mean, Dean looks ready to get out, and no one is crazier than him, except Bray, Mark, and Glenn."

"Hey!"

Paige laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll be back to visit."

Seth hugged her and kissed her gently. Everyone turned around, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you," Emma whispered into the kiss. Seth smiled and kissed harder.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you too."

Emma moved away from him and grabbed her bag. She looked at her friends, and started to walk away. She stopped, turned, and ran into Paige's arms.

"I don't want you to go," Paige whispered, wrapped her best friend in her arms.

"I don't want to leave you," Emma whispered. She had never met anyone like Paige before. She had never had a best friend like her, and she felt like if she left, her friendship would be gone too. She was also sure if she left, she would spend her time worrying about Paige's wellbeing. Truth be told, she didn't trust anyone with her best friend.

"I love you Emma."

Emma smiled. That was a big deal. Paige hadn't used that line in all the time she had known it And it made her happy that she directed to her.

"I love you Paige."

"Emma sweetie, it's time to go," her father said, giving her a small smile.

The twenty four year old woman nodded. She stepped out of Paige's arms, and took a deep breath.

"I'll visit soon," she said, aiming the comment to her best friend and boyfriend. Both nodded and watched her go.

Randy wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss her," she whispered.

Randy nodded. "You've had a hard day, let's get you to bed."

Paige nodded numbly and let her boyfriend drag her to bed.

_Emma was gone. She had left._ Paige smiled softly.  _She was the first one out from her group of friends._  Paige looked at Randy.  _She wasn't going to be the only one._


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

Randy laughed, while he stared at Edge who was on the ground.

"That hurts my neck," Edge complained, rubbing it. He had RKO'd Edge three times in a roll.

"You want to be the best team in this place, what better way than to practice?" Randy asked, extending his hand. Edge rolled his eyes. Once he was up, he speared Randy. The younger man landed on the ground with a groan.

Randy shook his head and stood back up. He brushed dirt and dust off his pants.

Edge nodded towards the cafeteria. Both men walked there and sat down.

"How is therapy going?" Edge questioned, while sitting down in front of his roommate.

"It's going, the voices are almost gone. I mean, there are moments that they come out of nowhere, but they are easier to control. This is the longest I've gone without a black out."

"That's great."

Randy nodded. "If it weren't for Paige, I wouldn't be getting better. I would still be wondering about what had happened."

"So are things going with Paige?"

"As of right now, I don't really know. Emma leaving hit her hard, and she closed down. I just lay with her and let her cry, or just take her mind off things."

"She'll come out. She'll be okay. Emma was everything while she was here. You never saw one without the other. So Paige must feel like something is missing. But she was you, and I know she'll be able to move on. Just give it time."

Randy nodded and ate his food.

"How are things with Lita?"

"Great as always. She's the best."

Randy smiled, knowing that  _that_ was what he wanted. He listened as Edge told him about him and Lita, and how that was.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige was in her room with Dean. Both were still sad that the third member of their group, their friendship was gone. It hit them that they weren't together anymore.

"Was she right? Were you getting better?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll always be out of my mind. I mean, no help can get what I saw out of my mind."

Paige nodded. "I still can't believe she's gone. I always thought she's be with me longer."

"She's not dead, Pai. But this just gives us hope."

Paige nodded and turned to the ceiling.

Randy entered the room and sat down on Paige's bed. Paige smiled and leaned against him.

Dean smiled and nodded towards Randy. "I'll see you guys later. I have to see how Seth is."

Randy and Paige said their goodbyes. Randy stroked her arm.

"How was your day?" Paige asked, grabbing Randy's hand and tracing the lines.

The man smiled. "Edge and I practiced. This place is cool, they decided to have champions, or whatever for wrestling. And Edge wants us to be tag team champs. He said you could be Divas champ."

Paige made a face. "Divas?"

"Yeah. He said Women's champ belongs to Lita. But I totally think you can be Woman's champ."

Paige laughed. "Who would have thought this bloody mental hospital would have championships?"

"I guess they want us to feel normal."

"Wrestling?"

"We all bottle things up. Like it helps me. Didn't it help you?"

"It made me feel superior."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Dean and I just talked. I feel like I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"Maybe you can spend another day with him. He's your best friend, so maybe he'd want to spend some more time with you."

Paige smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Any other guy would be jealous that one of my best friends is a guy, and one that I used to have sex with."

"I'm not like any other guy. And he's your best friend, it would help us if I kept him from you. And yeah, you  _used_  to have sex, not anymore. And I trust you. I know you wouldn't break that trust so easily."

"I'm worried about Emma."

Randy looked down at his girlfriend. He kissed her forehead. "She's going to be fine. She's tough. She scares me, and I know she's going to do great in the real world."

"I'm really lucky to have you" Paige whispered.

"You'll have me for however long you want me," Randy told her.

"I guess I do." Paige leaned up and kissed his cheek. Randy grinned and pulled her close.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Randy whispered, looking away.

Paige turned to him, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Randy smiled softly. "I love you Paige. You're special to me. And even though we've only known each other for a couple of months, it's enough for me to know that you're special to me."

Paige opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"No, you don't have to say it. I just wanted to tell you. I know you may not feel that way, but I will wait. I don't want you to say it if you're not ready."

"I like you a lot."

Randy smiled and kissed her.

**Knight's Killer**

Stephanie was looking through paperwork. She heard a knock on the door. She told the person to come in. Stephanie looked surprised, as the person had never entered her office before.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, once the other person sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Paige," the guest said, looking at the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Stephanie nodded. "What about her?"

"There is something you should know. About her, and Randy Orton."

Stephanie sat up and looked at the person sitting in front of them.

"What about them, Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean Ambrose sighed and told her about Randy and Paige's relationship. He told her everything. In his mind, he was doing the right thing. He had just found out about Randy slapping Paige. Dean didn't think Orton was good enough for Paige. And she was his best friend; he was going to protect her no matter what, even if she didn't think she needed protection.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Paige stared at Stephanie and Hunter. They had someone to get her, and they said they wanted to talk to her. Stephanie was sitting at her desk, and Hunter was leaning against a table behind her. It had been a week since Dean talked to them. They wanted to talk about how to tackle to situation.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, cautiously. She didn't know what they wanted from her. She wondered if it anything to do with Emma. She missed her best friend, but she was slowly moving on. Emma kept her promise, and had visited.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Hunter asked, leaned his head on his hands.

Paige frowned. "No, not that I can think of."

"Are you sure? Because someone came to us about the relationship you are a part of."

Paige frowned and looked at Stephanie. "Who?"

"That is confidential."

"I should know who was talking about me behind my back!"

Hunter shook his head. "The person who came to us only wanted the best for you."

"Bull _shit_! If they wanted what was best they would have  _talked_  to me, not snitched on me."

"Paige," Stephanie whispered, grabbing the younger hand. "You came to us when you were sixteen. You were still a child. We've seen you grow up here. And just like this person who came to see us, we want what's best for you."

"What do you want to talking about?" Paige asked, defeated. She didn't deny it, she knew there was no way to get around it.

"We don't think you being with Randy is a good idea."

"And why not?"

"He's not going to want to leave."

" _You're improving!" Paige exclaimed, while she laid under Randy._

_He looked down at her, a smile on his face. "I think this is my favorite place in the world."_

" _Why?" Paige asked, frowning. She was confused as to why he would say that._

_"I'm here with you. That's why. You make me happy, and being here with you is the best place in the world."_

" _There are better things out there. You need to live your life."_

" _Being with you is enough."_

_Randy kissed her, and hugged her._

Paige sighed, knowing what they were saying was true.

"I-I feel happy for once in my life," she whispered, looking at her hands that were on the table.

Stephanie gave her a small smile. "And when he leaves? When your happiness leaves, what then?"

"Paige, we're trying to help you," Hunter tried.

"You're  _not_  helping me! You just feeling my head with bloody lies!" Paige exclaimed, standing up.

Stephanie stood up too. She walked over the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "We're trying to get you to see the truth. Your friend came to us wanting to help you. They just wanted the best for you."

"M-my friend?"

Hunter shot his wife a look. He shook his head and turned back to Paige.

" _You can't tell her it was me. You can't let her know that I was the one that came to talk to you," Dean told Stephanie._

" _Why not? Shouldn't Paige know that you were the one that was looking out for her?"_

_Dean shook his head. "It'll destroy her. She'll think I did it because I was jealous of our old relationship, but I'm not."_

_Stephanie nodded. "Okay, we won't tell her."_

" _Thank you."_

"Who was it?" Paige asked, frowning.

"We can't tell you."

Paige sighed. She rubbed her face.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other. They knew the patients thought they were heartless asshole, but they weren't. They genuinely cared for the patient, and Paige, who had been with them for six years, held a special place in their hearts.

Hunter still remembered the day he got angry with Paige.

_He was walking the halls. He stopped in front of a closed door. He could hear noises. He opened it and what he saw was something he wished he could un-see._

" _Oh my god!" Paige shouted, as she tried to cover herself. Dean just laughed. Hunter looked away._

" _Get changed,_ now _!" he shouted at the two. He could hear the two put their clothes on. Hunter rubbed his eyes. Once it was quiet, he looked back. He was satisfied that they were clothed. "Follow me."_

_Dean shrugged and followed. Paige looked annoyed._

That day, Stephanie found out about Paige's reputation. They threatened the two, but the girl ignored the threats. Ever since, then, the two kept an eye on the two.

But they stopped after Randy Orton arrived. They had seen the smiles; they had seen the change of attitude. They assumed it was a friendship, but they were just blind to what was really happening.

Stephanie pulled away from Paige and looked at her. Stephanie looked at Hunter. They just hoped that Paige would see it that way. They watched her leave, hoping what they did was good.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige walked out of Stephanie's office. She had a lot to think about. She didn't want to be the one to keep Randy in the hospital. She looked at Randy, who was talking to Edge. She gave him a smile when he saw her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What did The  _Power Couple_  want?" Edge asked, looking at the younger girl. He noticed that she seemed to have some sort of sadness.

"They, uh, they just wanted to talk about my treatment," she lied, looking at the table.

"Want to go back to your room?" Randy asked, standing up and looking down at Paige. She smiled softly and nodded.

She followed him to her room. Both laid down on her bed, something they did most of the time.

Paige looked up at Randy, "Promise me you'll get out of here."

"Of course. I'll get better and leave. We'll be out there, together."

Paige gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, we'll get out of here together."

Randy frowned at the tone of her voice. She didn't sound optimistic. "We are, getting out of here. I promise you. I'll do everything I can to make sure you get with me, no matter how long it takes."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered. Randy didn't hear anything, he just held Paige closer.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Paige watched as Randy and Edge fought the Usos. It was for to be the Tag Team Champs. Lita, Trish, and Naomi were cheering. Paige was just watching. The conversation she had still fresh in her mind.

It had been a month since they had talked to her. And the more she thought about it, the more she saw what they meant. Randy seemed to be getting better. The voices were barely around, and he was dealing with his father's abuse.

He'd talk to her about the abuse. He'd cry. He laid all his chip on the table. Paige would just hold him, and listened to him talk.

But he also didn't seem like he was ready to go home. Randy would just talk about the hospital as if it was an amazing place, and it bothered Paige.

"The winners and the new Tag Team Champions, Edge and Randy Orton!" Renee Young announced, while raising both their hands.

Paige clapped, smiling. She had not seen how the match ended, but she was proud.

Randy rushed out of the ring and picked Paige up. She laughed as he twirled her around.

"Congrats," Paige said, after Randy placed her back on the ground.

Randy smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you. All our hard work, we got what we wanted."

"I'm happy for you,"  _at least you have something to be happy about by the end of the day._

Paige kissed his cheek.

"We're going to celebrate, want to come?"

She nodded. She grabbed his hand and followed him to the group.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige sat down and patted the place next to her for Randy. Smiling, he sat down next to her. He was still hyped up about what he had won earlier. The celebration had ended, and Paige had asked him if she could talk to him.

"We need to talk," Paige whispered, not wanting to make any eye contact with him. She hadn't slept all night, not wanting to do what she was going to do, but she knew she would have to.

Randy didn't have a good feeling about what Paige wanted to talk about.

"Randy, I can't be with you. We can't be together," she told him, looking at him. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and her throat closing up.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Randy asked, feeling defensive. He stood up and glared down at her. "I bet you've been waiting to say that. Y-you're just scared. You're running from this!"

Paige shook her head. She stood up before saying, "I'm not! You don't get it. You don't know how hard this is. I love you Randy. I really do. But have you listened to yourself these last few weeks? All you talk about is how you like this place. How you're happy here, because of me. And I love you too much to let you live your life here." Paige's tears started to stream down her face.

"I'll help you get out of here. W-we can get through this!"

"No, Randy. I don't think I'll be getting out any time soon. It'll take years that you could use out there, getting a job, getting married. I can't do this to you."

"Don't do this," Randy whispered, his voice cracking. "Please, I love you Paige. I don't want to let you go."

"I have to. I love you, but if you have no one to stay for, it'll be better. You'll be out of here by the end of the year. You're the most functional out of everyone here. You'll get out soon.

"I love you Paige."

"And I love you. I always will. Now make me proud Randy Orton. Get out of here for both of us."

Randy nodded and kissed her cheek. He gave her a small, heartbroken smile, and turned around.

Paige watched him leave. The second he closed the door; she collapsed on the bed and broke down.

Randy walked to his room. He was disappointed that Edge, and the girls were there. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be around anyone. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. Randy pressed his fingers against the corner eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Edge asked, grinning. He hadn't noticed Randy yet, but the girls did.

Randy gave him a smile and shook his head. He could feel a knot in his throat. He knew if he would cry if he said anything.

Trish looked at Lita and then back to the younger man. "Are you okay?"

Randy let out a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm totally fine." He said, his eyes shining with tears.

Edge stood up and walked towards the boy. "Randy? What happened?"

"P-Paige," Randy whispered. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What happened with her, Randy?" Lita asked, while sitting down next to him.

"Sh-she broke up with me." Randy's voice cracked, as he put his face in his hands.

Edge moved to sit next to his best friend. He looked at Trish and mouthed,  _Check on Paige._

The blonde nodded and walked to the girl's room. She knew Randy was in good hands, and she just wanted to check on the girl.

She stopped in front of the door. She pressed her ear against it and heard crying. Trish suddenly got an idea.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige had cried herself to sleep. She could feel pounding in her head. She could feel someone's arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first. She saw blond hair. She blinked a few times, to clear her vision.

She looked up and a smile appeared on her face when she saw the blond looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, sitting up.

"I got a call telling me that my best friend needed me. That she broke up with her boyfriend, and she was heartbroken. How could I  _not_  come here?"

Paige's smile turned into a sob. "It hurts."

"I know. But you did what you did was right. It'll get better, I promise you." Paige nodded. Emma sighed stroked her best friend's hair. "It'll get better. It will."

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

Randy looked at his therapist. It had been four months since Paige broke up with him. And even though it broke his heart, he had seen where she came from. He knew that she loved him, and was willing to give him up for him to have a better future.

"Are the voices gone?" Jim Ross asked, while sitting in front of Randy.

Randy nodded. "I don't hear anything anymore. So I think they are gone."

The doctor nodded. He wrote something on the clipboard he had. He nodded. "If this continues, you'll be ready to go home."

Randy looked at the doctor, surprised. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "You are one of those cases where you try hard. You work with us to get better, to improve. Other people fight it. They don't know that the more they fight it, the longer they stay."

"And my dad?" Randy had talked about his father. He had talked about the abuse he had received.

"I think we got through this. Randy, I think you are ready to talk to him. I think by talking to him, you'll be ready to move pass all this."

"C-can I think about it?"

"Of course, just find me when you've made a decision."

Randy nodded and walked out of the room, not sure what his decision was going to be.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was in the dining room. He saw Dean walk in. He gave his friend a smile. Seth had left two months before. He was currently living with Emma. He was happy for the Australian and her boyfriend.

After Paige broke up with him, she had visited him.

" _Hey, how are you doing?" she asked from the door. She didn't know whether she should enter or not._

_Randy sat up. He was in his room alone, Edge and Lita had left to get him dinner._

" _H-how is she?" Randy asked, his voice cracking._

_Emma gave him a small smile while entering. "You know, when you first came here, I didn't care. But then you started to show an interest in Paige, I was skeptic. But then I saw a change in her. One that I wish she had. She was happier. And it was because of you. I know there was a dark," she stopped, not sure what to say._

" _When I slapped her. It wasn't a great moment, but she's the reason I got through it."_

_Emma nodded. "Yeah, and I always thought you were going to be the one to destroy her. I always expected the worse from you. But I was wrong. You proved me wrong. She broke your heart, and I'm sorry about that. And yet, here you are, asking about her."_

" _I still love her. And I'm never going to stop."_

" _I'm glad. She still has you, and for however long you're here, you'll protect her. I knew there was a reason I forgave you. There is hope for anything."_

_Randy nodded. He stood up and hugged her. "Tell her I love her. And you're an amazing friend Emma. She's lucky to have you."_

_Emma smiled and returned the hug. She left the room, back to Paige's room._

The conversation had helped Randy. It helped him more than he thought possible. And for that, he was happy when he heard Seth had gone home.

Randy didn't talk to Dean as much as he liked. Randy still saw Dean as a friend, but neither of the men were really comfortable with each other.

He turned his attention away, to Trish and Lita who had just entered the dining room. But they weren't alone. They were with Paige. He had not seen her since they broke up.

The three women were walking towards him.

"Hey," Randy said, when they got there.

Paige gave him a small smile. "Hi."

Paige sat down in front of Randy. Lita and Trish sat on either side of her. Edge rushed in and sat down next to Randy.

"How have you been?" Randy asked, not wanting the conversation to be uncomfortable. Sure Paige ripped out his heart and broke it in half, but he still wanted her in his life.

She smiled. "Good. Really good. And you?"

"Great, I'm getting better, like I promised. The doc even said I'm ready to go home soon."

Paige's smile turned into a grin. "Really? I'm so proud of you!"

Randy looked to the table and blushed.

"Is Randy Orton blushing? Oh my gosh, he is," she teased, making him laugh. He didn't know how much he missed her until that moment.

"How's Emma?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's great. She found an apartment with Seth. They are really happy together."

"That's great."

Paige looked at the people around them. "Want to get out of here and talk?"

Randy nodded and stood up. Both of them headed to Paige's room.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige was sitting on her bed. She was staring at Randy, who was sitting on the empty bed.

"How have you been? Like really?"

He shrugged. "It was hard at first. I mean, I really cared about you, and to not have you to call mine hurt. But after a few weeks, I finally saw it. Like why you did it. I wanted to stay in this place. And I knew you wanted what was best for me."

Paige nodded. "It was hard for me too. That's why you haven't seen me in some time. Seth and Dean would bring me food, because I never felt like going out there."

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret breaking your heart. But I don't regret letting you go. I thought you would hate me because of it."

Randy got off the empty bed and sat next to Paige. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I would never hate you. I love you even more now. You Paige, you were able to put aside your feeling for me."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Neither do I."

Paige and Randy stared at each other. Unconsciously, both of them started to lean towards each other. Paige closed her eyes when she felt Randy's lips against hers. She could feel his hands on grab her shirt, pulling it off. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy looked at Paige's naked body. He missed being there, with her.

"They want me to talk to my father one last time," Randy whispered, turning his attention to the ceiling.

"I think you should," Paige responded, looking at him.

"What if the voices come back?"

"You're older. You know what you are going against. You can protect yourself now. The voices, they came because you  _couldn't_  protect yourself. And if you feel like you're losing, just remember why you're doing this. And remember that I believe in you. I know you'll be able to get through this."

Randy smiled. He leaned over and captured her lips with his. "I've missed you. I've missed being with you."

"Me too. Randy, you do know that this doesn't mean we're back together, right?"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't change your mind."

"Nothing can change my mind. I can  _too_  much about you."

Randy sighed and nodded. "I can wish, right?"

Paige gave him a smile. "The only thing you can know for certain is that I really love you. You light up my world Randy. And no one, and nothing will ever change that."

"You light up my world too."

Randy grabbed his clothes off the ground and started to redress. Paige watched him with a smile. Once he was dressed, he headed out the door.

"I guess, I'll see you later?"

"We'll see," she responded. Randy shook his head and walked out the door.

Instead of heading to his room, he headed towards Jim's office. He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"I'm ready. I'll face my father."

Jim nodded. "I'll set it up."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

Randy stared at his father, who was sitting in front of him. Randy didn't know how to start; he didn't know what he could say. He couldn't even look at his father without looking sick.

"I looked up to you," Randy whispered, looking at the table. He decided he didn't want to look at his father; he didn't want to look at the  _monster_  sitting in front of him.

"Is this going to take long?" his father, Robert, commented, sounding bored.

Randy shook his head. "Are you serious? That's all you have to say?"

"What am I supposed to say? I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're here because I remember what you did!"

"What did I do Randy? Tell me what I did."

The younger man shook his head. He let out a small laugh. "And here I thought you had a  _soul_."

"Don't talk to me like that! You are my son!"

"I  _stopped_  being your son the second you laid a hand on me!" Randy snapped, standing up.

Robert feeling angry stood up as well. "You are out of your mind! Your head is filled with lies."

"Stop denying it! You know it happened. You hit me! You  _raped_  me!"

Robert stated to shake. He raised his hand. Randy didn't stand down; he just stared back.

" _Don't_  touch him!" someone said from behind Robert.

The Orton men looked to the door to see Paige standing there, glaring at the older man.

"Who's this? Your  _bitch_?" Robert asked, smugly. He took a step back and looked from one to the other.

"Don't talk about her like that," Randy snapped, glaring at his father.

Paige walked towards Robert. She stopped in front of him and slapped him. Robert's hand automatically grabbed Paige's air. Randy feeling anger, ran and pushed his father away and against the wall.

"Don't touch her."

His father looked down at him. "Let me go."

Randy let him go and stood in front of Paige. "You're not my father. You're nothing to me. I don't want you in my life, not now, and not ever. I will  _never_  forgive you for what you did. And you're not going to be able to control it anymore."

"What are you going to do without my money?"

"I don't need it. I don't need  _you_."

Robert glared at his son. "You're going to regret this."

"No I'm not. You are nothing. You're scum, and I don't need that in my life. Not when I have better people. People who actually care about me."

Paige looked at Randy, and reached for his hand. He intertwined their fingers.

Robert scoffed and walked away. Randy let out a breath when his father was gone. "Did I handle that well?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah. I knew you could get through this. He doesn't think he did anything wrong, but you know, and you kicked him out of your life. You can move on, and he won't have any control over your life."

Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, for being here with me."

"I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"You're still my best friend."

Paige nodded. "And you're mine. But what are you going to do about your future?"

"I have a friend back home, Ted DiBiase, he said he would let me stay with him and get me a job."

"That's great," Paige told him, feeling happy for him. "Do you know when you'll be going home?"

"Jim said that Hunter and Stephanie think that I'll be able to go home by the end of the week."

Paige gave him a small smile. "So that means I have a few more days with you?"

Randy nodded. "We get a few days. Let's make the best of this."

"Lets."

**Knight's Killer**

Paige shook her head.

"No? Why not?" Randy asked.

"Because you're leaving."

"C'mon, we can do this. So what if I'm leaving. I get to have this as one of my last memories here."

Paige sighed. "Fine."

Randy grinned and picked her up. "Let's go get those belts."

Paige rolled her eyes. "You're such a loser."

"I'm your loser."

Paige and Randy challenged Natalya and Tyson for the Mixed Tag Team belts.

It was a tough match, but the Randy finished it with a RKO. Once they were declared the winners, Randy wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and twirled her around, enjoying the sound of her giggle.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was saying goodbye to everyone. He hadn't seen Paige all day, and as excited as he was about leaving, he was sad that he wouldn't see Paige one last time.

"I'm going to miss you," Edge said, while he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I'm going to miss you too. You were like an older brother, and you helped me through a lot."

Edge laughed and patted his back. Randy took a step back and looked at Trish and Lita.

He opened his arms and both women walked into them. "I'm going to miss you two as well."

"We're going to miss you too Randy," Trish told him, smiling.

"And don't worry, we will take care of Paige for you," Lita commented, pulling away.

Randy gave them a smile, but he was looking around. He gave them a small smile and started to walk away.

"Randy," another voice said. Randy smiled and turned around. In front of Lita and Trish was Paige.

He walked back and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you."

Paige sighed and leaned into his hug. "I thought it would be too hard, to see you leave, but then I realized, it was going to be harder not to."

He looked at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I love you. And I'm never going to forget you. And I'll visit you. I know you want me to go out there and leave this place behind, but I can't. And I'll come and visit you, not matter what. Okay?"

Paige wiped her tears. "And I'll be here waiting. You're going to do great things Randy. I know you are. You made me a better person by just looking at me. And I know that you'll be able to do anything you set your mind to. I will always love you, and I'll always have you in my heart."

Randy kissed her lips, and pulled away, the tears in his eyes making his eyes shine.

He dropped his arms and walked back. He didn't stop until he was at the door. He gave Paige and his friends one last smile, before turning around and leaving. Having changed many lives.

Paige smiled. "I'm proud of you," she whispered, watching the love of her life walk away.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two different endings for this story.

 

Randy was sitting on a bench. It had been three years since he left the mental institution. He looked over and saw the woman he wanted to see walk over to him. He grinned and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, I missed you," he said, grinning down at her.

"And I missed you too Randy."

"Let's get you on the bench before I have people kicking my ass," he told her, while helped her to the bench. "How are you?"

"Good. I would be better but this little one has been pushing me," she told him, rubbing her growing stomach.

"Do you know the gender? Any names?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, if it's a boy Seth wants to name him Colby, after his father. If it's a girl, I want to name her Paige."

Randy gave her a small smile. "She would be proud."

"I want my child to be like her, strong."

"And she or he will."

Randy looked at the lake in front of them. "How are Seth and Dean?"

"Seth's great. He's a little scared about having a baby, but I'm sure he's going to be a great father."

"He will. And you guys have me, I'm here for you guys. How about Dean?"

Emma sighed. "He's okay I guess. I mean, he feels horrible for what he did, and he blames himself."

Randy and Emma had gotten a call one day, from Paige, telling them that she had just found out it was Dean who told Stephanie and Hunter about her relationship with Randy.

" _How could you?!" Paige shouted, glaring at Dean, who's eyes were wide._

" _P-Paige," Dean tried, but the girl didn't let him talk._

" _I was happy! Didn't you see that? For once in my life, I was happy! And you took that away from me! Why? Why would you do that Dean?"  
_

_Dean sighed and leaned against the wall. "I love you Paige. You're my best friend, and all I wanted was to make sure you didn't get hurt."_

" _But I did. I did get hurt, and it wasn't because of Randy, no, it was because of_ you _. I always thought you would be the one to protect me, I would have never guess_ you  _would stab me in the back."  
_

" _Paige—"_

" _Don't talk to me Dean."_

"I hate what he did, but if he never did that, I would have still been there," Randy whispered. "But maybe if I was still there, she would still be around. But I know how he feels, the guilt."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't go down hill until after I came into her life. She was okay before, and then I came and changed everything. Sometimes, I wish it would have been better if I stayed away. Maybe she wouldn't have done what she did."

Emma shook her head. "She was never happy. Sure she smiled. Sure she had her moments, but she was never fully happy. If you didn't come along, if you didn't  _see_  her, she would have left us earlier. You saved her, you made live a life she never thought was possible. Randy, because of you, she was in my life longer. I feel like it was bound to happen at some point. I mean, I love her, and I always will, but maybe she was just meant to be here to change our lives."

Randy nodded. "She got me through my past with my father. She got you through your crazy."

Emma looked at him and punched his shoulder.

"You never told me why you were in there."

"And I'm never telling you. It's in the past, and it's going to stay there."

Randy nodded, smiling at her. "Paige would have been so proud of you. You're married, with a child on the way. The life you were destined to have."

"How about you? What has your life led up to since the wedding?"

Randy shrugged. "The school is great. I still haven't found anyone yet. I guess Paige ruined that for me. I can't find someone to settle down with."

Two years after leaving the mental institution, Randy and Ted opened a wrestling school. It was after he heard the news about Paige. He decided to keep his promise, and do something he would be proud of.

"You have got to stop looking for women like her. If you keep doing that, you'll never find anyone. She was one of a kind."

Randy nodded. "Yeah. She was."

Emma looked at her watch. "I have to get going." She stood up and looked at Randy, who was standing up. "Please, don't wait a year to catch up. I do want you in my life."

"Of course. And there will be a special place in my school for little RJ. They'll make a perfect Knight."

"RJ?"

Randy grinned, "Randy Junior."

Emma laughed and shook her head. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She started to walk away. "Emma, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell Dean that I forgive him? That Paige forgives him?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

He smiled and looked back to the lake.

_Randy groaned while his phone rang. It was three in the morning. "Hello?"_

" _R-Randy?" Emma's voice cracked._

_Randy shot up, not sure what to expect. His heart started pounding quickly. "Emma? What's going on? What happened?"_

" _Its Paige," Emma sobbed._

" _What about her? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."_

" _Randy, she's gone. She killed herself this morning."_

_Randy felt his heart stop. He didn't want to listen anymore._

" _H-how?" his voice vacant. It sounded hallow, even to his own ears._

" _She, somehow she got a razor."_

_Randy rubbed the tears in his eyes. Emma told him she was going to visit him in the afternoon, so they could talk. Randy didn't respond much. He just waited until she hung up. Once he heard nothing, he cried._

Emma did visit him. And they talked, about what had happened, and what was going to happen. Two days later, Randy got a note; it was the only thing she had left him.

While he sat down in front of the lake, he read the note for the thousandth time.

_**Randy,** _

_**I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. Please, try to understand why I did this. Unlike you, I didn't really have a future. I had nothing left for me.** _

_**Please don't use this as an excuse to shut down. You still have to live your life. I'm going to be watching over you, making you do great things in life. I will always believe in you, don't ever forget that.** _

_**Look after Emma, please? I know what I did will break her heart, and she'll pull away from Seth. Don't let that happen. Make sure they get married and have lot of babies.** _

_**I love you Randy. I always will. You can't ever forget that.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Paige** _

_**P.S. Let Dean know that I forgive him, and that I will always love him as well.** _

Randy smiled while he read that. "I'll always love you Paige. You'll always be my first love."

" _I love you," Paige whispered, looking at Randy._

_Randy grinned. "You said it."_

" _I know. Cause I do. You complete me."_

" _You're cheesy."_

" _You are the light to my dark tunnel."_

_Randy laughed and kissed her._

_Paige giggled and pulled away. "No matter where we are, you'll always have me with you. In here." Paige tapped Randy's chest, over his heart._

_Randy smiled. "Always. And you'll have me."_

_Paige grinned and kissed his chin._

Randy looked down and touched his chest, over his heart. "You're home."

**The End**

 

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the only things that happened from the last chapter that stays the same are the first and last flashbacks. So when Paige finds out Dean told, and when Paige first told Randy she loved him.

****Randy looked to the ground, his hands in front of him. He was in a church, and in front of him were Dean and Seth, the best men and the groom.

Seth looked nervous. Dean placed his hand on top of the dual haired man.

Randy looked over when he saw a little dark haired girl walk down the aisle She was about two years old, a little less. A woman walked with her and helped her throw the petals down. Randy couldn't help but smile.

He watch as the bride's maids walked down the aisle, followed the Maid of Honor and the Bride.

Emma looked beautiful, Randy knew that. Seth was a lucky man, and Emma deserved all the happiness she could get, especially after what she did.

The wedding ceremony went off without any problem. Randy had a smile on his face the whole time.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was watching at the wedding reception. The best man and the maid of honor both gave their speeches. The cake had been cut, and the newly married couple had their first dance.

Randy turned when he felt someone pull him to the dance floor. He grinned as he let the flower girl drag him to where she wanted him.

"Dance," she said, extending her hands. Randy lifted her up and twirled her around the dance floor. She giggled the whole time.

Randy stopped when someone stood in front of him.

"Momma," the little girl said, giggling.

Randy grinned. "Paige," he said.

Paige smiled back. Randy didn't think he could fall more in love, but he did. The love of his life was standing there, in front of him. Randy still remembered the day Emma did something about it. It was a year after Randy left the hospital.

" _You want to what?" Randy asked, frowning._

" _Being in that hospital is doing nothing for her. It's just making it worse. And maybe if we talk sense into her parent's they'll really do something about this."_

" _So you want us to fly to England and confront them?"_

_Emma nodded._

" _Okay,"_

Emma, Randy, and Seth went to Norwich, England to talk to the Knight family.

" _She doesn't need to be in there!" Emma snapped, glared at the older couple. They kept telling the three that she needed to be in the hospital, that it was for her own good._

" _She'll be okay out here, with us. She'll have us looking after her!" Seth tried._

_Saraya and Ricky Knight still fought it._

_Randy looked at them. "I love your daughter. I was there with her after you told her you gave up on her. But I know you're not like that. You're not like my father. And I believe that you'll do the right thing. Even if you don't want to be in her life, doesn't mean she should be in that hospital. And if you don't help us, I will make sure you guys pay for it. Because I am getting your daughter out of there, no matter what."_

Two weeks later, Paige was able to leave the hospital. Randy couldn't have been happier.

Two months after that, they received a surprise. They didn't get married, but they did live together and raised their daughter together.

"How are my babies?" Paige asked, looking from Randy to the little girl.

"I'm good. How about you Emily?" Randy asked the little girl in his arms.

"Good, daddy," she answered grinning from her father to her mother.

Paige grinned and Emily's forehead and Randy's lips.

Randy placed his daughter on the ground and told her go and play with her Uncle Adam. Emily ran away, giggling.

Paige walked into Randy's opened arms. She grinned up at him. "I love you."

Randy looked down at her and kissed her. "I love you too."

Paige looked over and saw Dean talking with his date, some random girl.

"Talk to him," Randy told her, pushing her.

"I can't."

"Why not? I know he hurt you, but he just wanted what was best for you. Even though he went about it wrong, he meant good. If he didn't do what he did, we both would have been back in the hospital."

Paige sighed and nodded. She kissed Randy and walked towards Dean. She tapped his shoulder and gave him a small smile when he turned around. "Can we talk?"

Looking shocked, he nodded. They headed out and started to slow dance together.

"Tell me why. I won't scream at you or anything, but I just need to know why you would break my trust like that."

"Because you're like a little sister. I know that makes no sense because we used to have sex, and it would totally make it incest, but after we stopped, our relationship changed. We weren't sleeping together, and it helped me see you in a different light. I started to see you as someone who I needed to protect. And then I heard that Randy hit you. And not in the way you wanted it. I just, I got angry and I was hurt that you didn't come to me. I thought that maybe you couldn't come to me, so I went to help you the only way I thought I could."

"You could have talked to me. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to change the way you saw me."

Dean smiled. "And that there was our problem, we talked, but we didn't talk."

"I forgive you. I mean, it hurt that you went behind my back, but now that I really knew why, I guess I can't be to mad. And I've missed you. You were one of my best friends."

"And you were mine, and you always will be."

Dean hugged her and let go. He watched her go to her boyfriend with a smile. He knew then, that she was in good hands, and she didn't need protecting from him anymore. She was going to be okay.

**Knight's Killer**

"So you think you got it?" Randy asked Emma, who nodded for the seventh time.

"I know the plan. I helped create the plan. Now get out of here and make sure my goddaughter doesn't get hurt," she told him, annoyed. She pushed him and he walked away laughing.

Emma looked at the crowd and nodded. She turned around and tossed the bouquet. She turned to see that she had gotten her target.

Paige frowned while she looked at the flowers in her hand. She wasn't trying to get it, but it just landed in her hands. She let out a laugh and turned around.

She froze, as she stared at Randy who was on one knee, a box with a ring in his hand.

"Paige, I love you. You were with me in the good times and the bad. You were with me through it all. And I can't imagine my life without you. You gave me the greatest thing ever, a daughter, even if we named her after your nutty best friend—"

"Hey!"

"—And I'm so glad I get to spend with you and her. I want you to be with me, forever. Because one second away from you is like hell, and I can't handle that. I need you. So Paige Knight, will you do me the honor of calling you my wife?"

Paige nodded and jumped into his arms, her tears staining his shirt. Everyone around them clapped and she laughed/sobbed.

Randy pulled away and reached for her hand, and slipped the ring through her finger.

Paige smiled while she looked at the ring. She was so happy. She pulled Randy for a big kiss.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was watching his girlfriend, no his  _fiancé_ , read to their daughter. He watched her close the book and kissed the small girl's head. She walked out of the room and grabbed Randy's hand while she walked to their room.

She laid down and he moved next to her. "I'm so happy for Emma and Seth. They deserve each other."

"And when they return, you and Emma can start planning for our wedding."

"I like the sound of that, our wedding."

"I love you," Randy told her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

"No matter where I am," Randy started, grinning down at her.

"You'll always be in my heart," Paige finished, looking at him with so much love.

"As long as I'm in you heart, I'll be home."

"Where you belong."

**The End**

 


End file.
